


Maybe One Day

by writing_coke



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_coke/pseuds/writing_coke
Summary: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.More angst coming up.





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla stood at the outskirts of the forest watching the honey haired girl run away into the trees. What she didn’t know was that this was not going to be the last time she would witness this scene. Carmilla had only spoken to the girl for what must have been about ten minutes, and the little she knew was that her name was Laura and she was a princess. In fact, Laura was the princess of the town only five miles from Carmilla’s cottage.  
As Laura’s figure was no longer within Carmilla’s view, she turned around, sticking her hands deep into her jacket pockets. It was a cold March afternoon and she was worried how Laura was going to fend for herself in the wilderness. Fine, there had never ever been a danger within the woods, but that didn’t ease Carmilla’s mind.  
The dark haired beauty quickly paced herself to her residence, a small cottage near the outskirts of the woods, but still secluded enough that Carmilla had only ever spoken to two teenagers in her whole life: her brother and Laura. The cottage was a two bedroomed one with a small kitchen and dining room. It wasn’t anything fancy, but that never stopped Eliana from ensuring that it always sparkled.  
She could hear her Mother ranting inside, so Carmilla decided that it would be best if she would just sit outside for a while. She had never been particularly good at holding her tongue. After adjusting herself on the cold stone ledge near the doorstep, she lay back and tucked her hands under her head. She had always enjoyed looking at the stars. They had a certain sense of mystery to them and she felt like every time she studied them they were always in a new position. In a way they kind of reminded her of herself.  
Carmilla hadn’t noticed that she had started to drift to sleep, until she heard the smashing of glass inside. She rolled her eyes and knew she had to be inside, anytime her Mother got too angry it benefited no one. As she entered, her Mother was a fuming ball of rage while her father tried his best to calm her down a bit.  
“Carmilla, where the hell have you been?” her mother screamed, her eyes were red and glass was shattered at her feet.  
Carmilla prepared herself for the scolding she would receive this time. Until Henry piped in,  
‘Eliana, cut the kid some slack. She was probably just out having some fun with the woodland creatures, she’s a good kid.”  
Eliana glared over in Henry’s direction before shooting daggers back at Carmilla.  
“Just go to your room Carmilla.”  
“Wait, where’s Will?” Carmilla asked, she knew if her Mother had the chance Will wouldn’t be safe.  
“I said go to your room Carmilla. Why is it always so hard for you to follow simple instructions?” Eliana was only getting angrier and she stepped forward to Carmilla.  
“I said where’s Will!” Carmilla was screaming and she knew what her Mother was going to do for Carmilla’s attitude. But she didn’t care, she needed Will to be safe. Her Mother’s face was reddening and she kept on stepping closer and closer to Carmilla. Carmilla could feel her confidence shrinking in Eliana’s presence and she braced herself for what was coming next.  
“I’m right here!” Will was bouncing his way into the living room with the rest of them, a broom and scoop in his hand. He had always been Mother’s favorite, but that didn’t stop Carmilla from worrying about him, she loved him too much to let him get hurt. He walked over to Eliana and started to sweep the shards of glass from beneath her feet as she stepped aside, a forced smile on her face as he looked at Will.  
Before long, Will was exiting to dispose of the glass and Eliana was once again staring at Carmilla with hatred.  
“You’re very lucky for your brother, you know.”  
And Carmilla knew that her Mother was telling the truth if Will hadn’t walked in Carmilla would have gotten a lot worse than a scolding that night. Eliana was smiling now at Henry and he knew all he could do was walk in silence to their bedroom.

 

“Carmilla, you know you should just do what Mother says, she’s much happier that way and you wouldn’t be getting yelled at all the time.”  
She was staring at Will’s bed, which was on the opposite side of the room. He was always so lucky, Eliana loved him and looked at him with more love than she had ever shown Carmilla. Sometimes, she was jealous of him, but she was glad that if any of them had to endure the torture that it was her. She would never live with herself if that ever happened to Will.  
“Yea, whatever Willy boy. Good night.”  
“Goodnight Kitty”  
She smiled for a second or two, before it started to hurt and glanced back over to where her brother was fast asleep. 

 

Carmilla awoke the next morning with the sun shining into her eyes; she hated it whenever Will opened the curtains in the morning. It was way too early for her to be up and all she wanted was to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes again and listened, but the house was completely quiet. That could only mean one thing, they had already left.  
It had become a routine, for as long as Carmilla could remember. Every morning at seven, Eliana, Henry and Will would all hoist there horses and ride into the town. Eliana and henry would go to work and Will would go to school. That was another thing Carmilla was jealous of, Will got to go to school every day since he was three and Carmilla would be left at home. Apparently no one minded leaving a five-year old Carmilla home alone.  
Her Mother didn’t think it was necessary for Carmilla to go to school, since she only planned on selling off as a prostitute to the sex house. Eliana never really had respect for the role of women, and apparently all Carmilla was good for was sex. That was something Carmilla never understood, her Mother always talked about how important it was for Carmilla to show respect for men, but Eliana always told her father what to do.  
Her father however didn’t really believe that, but he never bothered to tell Eliana that. Instead he taught Carmilla to read and write on his own and would sometimes sneak books home when she was little. It was a game at first hiding the books so Eliana wouldn’t find them and she would tell the stories of the books to Will when he was a baby. But then there was the day Eliana found out that Carmilla could read, she completely freaked out and Carmilla still has nightmares of the day.  
Henry would only rarely bring a book home for the now seventeen-year old Carmilla, but she had Will doing that for her, and sometimes she would make up her own books.  
Since the house was already empty, Carmilla didn’t have to worry about being scolded this early and would already have breakfast. Really, she would just eat whatever the rest of the family didn’t care for, but she didn’t mind. Cooking had always been something she hated.  
She got out of bed, slipping into the shower for a quick bath. She wanted to get her chores done early, hopefully if he had the time and luck she would see Laura. After her boring morning routine of bathing cleaning and eating, Carmilla grabbed her jacket and shades; she was determined to find Laura.  
She hopped onto her horse, after gracing Buttermilk with a sugar cube. Her horse was a light brown one with a blonde mane, and just like Carmilla the horse hadn’t been treated to well. So Carmilla trotted off into the direction Laura had gone. She kept on riding, until she reached a part she didn’t recognize. Carmilla was always exploring but never too much in this direction.  
“Hey again,” a soft voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura had spent the night under one of the shady trees in the forest; she could only pray that no vicious beasts decided that she would be their dinner. That was especially hard since she was raised to avoid danger at all costs and her farther’ words only kept playing on in her mind be safe I can’t lose you too.  
But then again, she wasn’t really one to play it safe. But she was glad to awake the next morning with all her limbs still fully intact, and then she decided that she would need to find a safer sleeping arrangement, or at least one with less dirt. That’s when she ran into the girl from yesterday; the one who told her which way would lead away from the Silas village.   
“Hey again” she muttered to get the attention of the radiating girl. She turned and surprisingly there was a hint if fear in the other girl’s eyes.   
“Hey it’s ok, it’s just me” Laura walked closer to the girl, until the girl no longer looked scared. She had brushed her hands against her pants and put on the shades that were hooked at the neck of her shirt.   
“Yea I remember, Laura right?” Carmilla dismounted her horse and stepped towards laura.   
She stared at the honey haired girl this was the closest she had ever been to someone outside her family and she couldn’t help but think that Laura was beautiful.  
“And you are?” Laura asked looking uncomfortable for how long Carmilla had been staring. Carmilla cracked a smirk and held out her hand,  
“Carmilla.”

 

Laura shook Carmilla’s hand and it was warm in hers, and Carmilla continued to stare at her in silence, taking in Laura’s features.  
“So umm...” Laura said awkwardly, this girl sure did like to stare.   
Laura backed away a bit, and Carmilla pulled her eyes from Laura. Laura was nice to look at, but she didn’t want to weird her out   
Carmilla: “so, you’re a princess huh?”  
Laura: “yep” she said proudly. “The princess of the Silas kingdom” a large smile was plastered on her face and it was red with pride.  
Carmilla: “so, what are you doing hiding out in the woods?”   
Laura’s smile faded and she looked at the trees behind Carmilla.   
Laura: “my dad said I’d be safer in the woods” a tear trickled down her cheek and Carmilla moved to wipe it away, smiling softly at Laura as she did. She pulled her into a hug and was just glad she could provide with some of the comfort she needed.   
As Carmilla pulled away, laura offered a small smile for the act of comfort.  
Laura: “sorry, I just miss him that’s all.”   
Carmilla: “don’t apologize, I get it.”  
Laura smiled a bigger smile and attempted to change the conversation to one with less tears.   
Laura: “so…you live in the woods right? How come?”   
Carmilla: “I’ve lived here my whole life, Mother thought it would be better, where the outside world couldn’t corrupt me…or something like that. I don’t really know why.”  
She glanced down at her wrist watch and her eyes opened widely, she still had to get dinner prepared and she only had two hours till her family would be back.   
Carmilla: “I would show you my cottage, but I’ve really got to go now, so maybe tomorrow?”  
Laura: ‘sure”  
Carmilla mounted her horse to leave and over her shoulder shouted,  
“hey laura, be safer tonight ok.”

 

The sun had now set completely and Laura’s legs were getting tired, she really needed sleep. Ut she promised Carmilla she would find a safer place to spend the night. She had almost given up hope when she noticed the small puffs of smoke behind a couple of trees.  
As she approached the small cottage she could smell the aroma of cookies baking. This caused her to salivate and her stomach to growl. She hadn’t eaten anything since she fled the kingdom. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly, just because they have cookies Laura doesn’t mean they aren’t murderers.   
The door creaked open in slow motion. A red head with curly hair popping her head out, her cheeks were red and she was smiling. Yep definitely not murderers.   
“Oh well hello there” the red head remarked, obviously surprised by Laura’s presence.   
“Hi”   
“Oh come in” the red head invited, stepping aside to allow Laura passage.   
Inside was small and another red head with short hair was sitting on the couch. Soon introductions were made and she knew the curly haired girl as Perry and the other as Lafontaine. After Laura explained her situation and they discovered who she was, Laura was more than welcome to stay with them. 

 

Laura was sitting on the couch, next to Lafontaine, watching the television and munching down on Perry's famous cookies. Which were the best she’d ever tasted. Laura was still curious on how Lafontaine had managed to get the television to work this deep into the wood, but she seemed really smart. She was some sort of science nerd after all.  
The both girls were very friendly to her and Laura was more than grateful that they let her sleep on their couch. Laf was really funny and they were getting along great with Laura. But she still had a ton of questions on why they were both living in the woods. But she thought she would try her best to hold off her journalistic self until morning, after all they were letting her stay with them.  
But it turned out she wouldn’t have to wait till morning.   
Perry: “So Princess Laura, what are you doing in the woods? I’m pretty sure the king wouldn’t approve.”  
Laura: “Actually he’s the one who sent me here.” She spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice, causing Laf and Perry to glance at each other in anticipation.   
Laura: “Yea he said it’d be safer out here, I don’t know why, but he’s never wrong so yea.” She was trying her best not to cry, refusing to cry twice the same day over her father who was probably fine. But it was the probably that was worrying her.   
Perry: “Hey Laura, don’t worry about it, King Sherman knows what he’s doing.”  
Laf: “yea, that man’s really smart. I always liked him”  
Laura smiled at this; most of the citizens liked and respected her father. He was a great king and no one ever said otherwise to Laura. She always assumed that was because she was the princess, but she could hear the sincerity in Laf’s voice.   
Laura: ‘So how come you guys live all the way out here, you know since you love my dad so much.” She spoke with a hint of sarcasm, but they didn’t seem to get it. Instead they started their story.  
Perry: ‘Well dear that’s an interesting story.” Perry was smiling lovingly at Lafontaine.  
Laf: “Yea, me and Perr here fell in love when we were around 15 and both our parents couldn’t accept it so we ran away.” Laf was smiling as if the fact that their parents didn’t accept them didn’t them they just looked happy that they were with Perry.  
Perry: “not to mention Lafontaine’s parents refused to accept that they were non-binary. They refused to call them Lafontaine, so we decided it was best if we left.”  
Laf: “Laura, you don’t know how long it took for me to persuade this one to run away with me.” Lafontaine was smiling at Perry and pointing as if to prove her point. Laura soon found herself smiling too, she didn’t know why, but she just. Maybe one day she would find a girl who would treat her like the red heads treated each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmilla had never had a day so great, Laura and her been spending day after day together, and Carmilla was glad to meet the ginger squad and see they were taking good care of Laura. She didn’t know why, but the past three weeks with Laura were the best and Laura seemed to get more beautiful every day.  
But she knew wasn’t supposed to think of Laura that way, she was a girl. And girls were supposed to date guys right? Yea, she probably just liked Laura a lot, since she was the only person her age. Lafontaine and Perry were both in their early 20’s, Will was 14 leaving both aura and Carmilla as the only 17 year olds.  
Ever since Laura had entered her life, Carmilla had never been happier; Eliana had stopped punishing her as much. That was probably because Carmilla did her chores before going to meet Laura, but still. She was contemplating introducing Laura and Will, but then she would have to explain to him why Mother couldn’t know. So she decided against it. Laura still pestered about meeting him, but Carmilla knew she had to stick to her decision.  
Laura and Carmilla were sprawled out on the ginger’s couch watching television. Carmilla had never seen a television before she met the gingers and it utterly excited her. They were watching the Finding Nemo movie, there weren’t a lot of options, but this was Carmilla’s favorite. Perry was outside in the garden, and Lafontaine was working on some sciency experiment in the basement, it had been like this a lot recently. Just her and Laura watching television or scarfing down cookies. That definitely wasn’t helping her to ignore how she felt for Laura.  
“hey beautiful, you ok?” Laura asked, eyeing Carmilla who had been staring out into space.  
That wasn’t helping either. They seemed to create some sort of weird friendship where they both flirted with each other. She wondered if Laura had noticed.  
Carmilla: “yea I’m fine cupcake. Just thinking about you” Laura rolled her eyes at this and scoffed, but she didn’t know that Carmilla was telling the truth.  
Carmilla spaced out a couple more times during the movie, only to be pulled back to reality by Laura speaking or rubbing her hand against Carmilla's leg. This time it was the ending credits that brought Carmilla back to earth.  
She checked her watch and it was time for her to leave.  
“Cutie, it’s time for me to hit the road” Carmilla said grasping Laura’s shoulder. She stood and walked to the front door of the cabin, Laura following closely behind. She reached for the handle before Laura stopped her.  
“Carmilla turn around please.” She asked in a low whisper. Carmilla’s stomach fluttered at this tone, and she obliged. Laura was standing rather close to her, and still she took a step forward. She smiled at Carmilla, who absentmindedly licked her lips. Laura moved her hand to cup Carmilla’s face and she could smell Perry’s cookies on her breath.  
Laura knew she wanted to kiss Carmilla, but did Carmilla want to kiss her. Laura wanted to, but couldn’t make herself move; instead she searched Carmilla’s eyes for some sort of sign. A smirk formed on Carmilla’s lips and she said,  
“Well kiss me already cupcake.”  
So she did, she pressed her lips softly against Carmilla’s. Glad to wipe the smirk off her face, her lips were soft and the kiss was slow, until Laura pulled away. They stood there together, Carmilla’s hands at the small of Laura’s back and Laura holding onto her shoulders. Carmilla eyed Laura, noticing for the first time the gold flecks in her eyes, and she kissed Laura again. This time harder and with more passion, causing Laura to smile into the kiss. Feeling Laura smile for her only spurred Carmilla on to deepen the kiss, but Laura pulled away.  
“As much as I’d love for you to stay here and kiss me, don’t you have to be heading home?”  
Carmilla pouted at Laura’s words, but she was right, if Carmilla wasn’t home mother would flip. She turned to leave.  
Laura: “Wait, I can’t let you leave pouting” she grabbed Carmilla’s arm and turned her around, kissing her lightly, until she smiled.  
Laura: “All better?”  
Carmilla: “It’ll do for now.”  
She mounted Buttermilk, and started her journey back home. What she felt for Laura couldn’t be wrong right? No, it was too good to be wrong. Still Carmilla felt like her mother would find something wrong, no one must know. she repeated this new mantra as she rode home its not wrong, but no one can know.

Laura was sitting on the couch, staring at an off television when Perry walked in.  
Perry: “Laura, are you ok?”  
Laura was smiling goofily ahead, only looking away from the blank screen as Perry addressed her, but before she could answer Lafontaine piped in from behind the kitchen counter. When did she even get there, wasn’t she downstairs experimenting?  
Laf: “Oh she’s better than fine Perr. I just walked in on a make out sess with her and Carmilla.” Lafontaine was smirking at Laura and wiggling her eyebrows. Laura was about to protest, until Perry did that for her.  
Perry: “Lafontaine, leave Laura alone.”  
Laura: “thank you Perry. Plus I think I really like Carmilla.”  
This only earned a gagging motion from Laf, which both her and Perry decided to ignore.  
Perry: “I didn’t even know you liked girls?”  
Laura: “Oh yea, I’ve known that for a while. That’s not really an issue, it’s if Carmilla likes me back.”  
Laf: “She seemed to really like when you two were sucking face.”  
Perry shot a glance and Lafontaine seemed to get the hint. Their face switching to a serious one and Perry offered her opinion.  
Perry: “Laura, I’m sure Carmilla likes you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she’s been blushing at you since we met her.”  
This caused Laura to blush, she had noticed and images of a blushing Carmilla played on in her mind. The girl did most often have up walls and hid behind an apathetic demeanor. But Laura had seen her blush at some of the flirty remarks, and she had to admit it was the most adorable thing ever.  
Laura: “yea, thanks Perry. You’re probably right.”  
Laf: “Oh she’s definitely right.”

 

Carmilla had arrived home a little later than usual that day, the thought of Laura running through her mind. And when she did arrive her heart was no longer fluttering from her kiss, it was pounding from fear in her chest. She swore that if it could, her heart would break straight from her body then and there. Her family was already home.  
This was bad, really bad. She hadn’t prepared dinner yet and the dishes from breakfast hadn’t been washed yet. This had only happened one time before, after that Carmilla always made sure she was home with enough time to spare, but today she got distracted.  
Carmilla walked up to the door, listening of sounds of yelling. But surprisingly, it was completely silent, no sounds of Eliana yelling or of Henry trying t reason with her. Not a sound was heard, not even Will scampering around to clean.  
Maybe she was off the hook. Maybe Mother had decided to buy dinner that night, and Carmilla not cooking was a good thing. After all, sometimes her mother did ring home dinner and Carmilla would be punished for cooking. So maybe Laura holding her back was good.  
She slowly opened the door and to her surprise, it wasn’t just quiet, it was empty. She tiptoed her way into the kitchen, glad that she was safe, but no that’s exactly where the note was. Written neatly in Eliana's handwriting.  
Carmilla my darling, I see you have failed to prepare dinner for the family that provides so much for you. So as you know from previous experience, you must be punished accordingly. I shall be awaiting you in the master bedroom after you cook dinner. Don’t worry dear, Henry and William are having dinner in town today, so you shall only cook for the two of us. Seeing that the house is empty, I expect that your sounds of learning be louder than normal.  
Her breath was caught in her throat and Carmilla was having trouble thinking straight. She didn’t want to be punished. And she knew that since no one else was home Eliana would make Carmilla scream louder than normal.  
She picked up the pan and started to cook Eliana's favorite meal, Chicken in cream sauce. She wanted more than anything to prolong the cooking process, but she knew the longer she took the worse her punishment would become.  
So when she was finished, she made her way to the bedroom. Eliana was standing behind the bed, wearing the lingerie she had set aside for Carmilla. It was a black laced outfit that left nothing to imagination. Carmilla knew what to do, and started unbuttoning her own shirt, gulping hard as Eliana walked towards her. As Carmilla was done, standing now in her bra and underwear, Eliana sat on the edge of bed, allowing for her daughter to bend over her knee. 

 

The spanking had left Carmilla’s ass burning red and her eyes were filled with tears. Her wrists were bruised from the brutal bracelets and her voice was sore. It was the morning after and Carmilla wanted more than anything to be wrapped in Laura’s arms. She woke up early that morning so that she would finish chores early.  
She watched as her family headed for their day ahead, earning a sickly sweet smile from Eliana before she left. It was disgusting, the way her mother treated her, but maybe she was right. Maybe Carmilla was only good for sex, that’s all she was used for, that was even all Laura wanted from her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> More angst coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura was sitting on the doorstep of the gingers’ house, it was already 1pm and Carmilla should be here, she would normally be there for lunch. Why wasn’t she there? It’s because Laura kissed her isn’t it, Carmilla isn’t gay, but Laura kissed her anyway.  
Carmilla did seem to enjoy kissing Laura, hell Laura sure enjoyed the kiss. But maybe she was being nice, now she isn’t going to show up ever again. Great job Hollis ruined a perfectly good friendship all because you couldn’t control your feelings.  
Laura heard the door open behind her, Laf stepping out and sitting next to her. She didn’t really want to talk, but should have known they would try to comfort her. She had been staying with them for roughly three weeks and they were great, Laura got along great with them and they were very funny. But feelings weren’t really their thing, that was more something Perry would help with.  
Then again, she was closer to Laf, so maybe it was good to talk to them instead.  
Laf: “Hey Frosch. You good?”  
Laura: “yep.”  
Laf: “Is this about Carmilla?”  
Laura: “Laf she didn’t show up, and I know it’s all my fault I shouldn’t have kissed her. I knew she wasn’t gay but no silly Laura Hollis couldn’t ignore feelings and had to kiss the girl. Now she’s never going to show up and I won’t get to see her ever again. I really want t-“  
Laf: “Wow, slow down. You know you really need to learn to stop rambling”  
Laura: “Sorry”  
Laf: “You know Laura you really shouldn’t jump to conclusions. She probably had a reason for not showing up.”  
Laura: “Yea I know Laf, but what if that reason is me.”  
Laf: “Well Laura you’re right, maybe it is. But you can’t live life on a bunch of maybes”

 

Will: “Hey Kitty, you ok?”  
Carmilla: “Yea, I’m fine. Why’d you ask?”  
Will: “well, you don’t seem fine and to be honest, dinner sucked.”  
Carmilla: “ha ha very funny. But we both know I’ve never been good at cooking.”  
Will: “That’s true. But still you seem sad.”  
Carmilla stopped answering, hoping that if she pretended she was asleep Will would leave her alone. She had a really shitty day, her entire body was aching from when Eliana had touched it and she hadn’t gotten to see Laura. Eliana decided that Carmilla should have extra chores as punishment, and she knew if she didn’t do all of them she would be spending another night screaming her apologies. So she had to spend her day scrubbing away at the grime in the kitchen and bleaching the tiles of the bathroom. But she’d see Laura tomorrow right? Maybe?  
**  
Laura had refused to get up from the couch that day, she knew Carmilla wasn’t going to show, but waiting for her would only make her sadder. She had spent all day yesterday sitting outside in hopes Carmilla was just running late, but she never showed.  
Perry had checked on her five times already for the late morning and even Lafontaine popped in once or twice, she knew they were worried, but she just wanted to sleep. If she sleeps she wouldn’t be able to think about how much she missed Carmilla.  
“Laur you should really get up now?” Laf said as she creaked the door open and stepped inside.  
“Thanks Laf, but I really just want to sleep.”  
“Okay, but you shouldn’t let Carmilla control you like this.” Then they left and Laura tried her best to drift off to sleep, which was particularly hard to do with the smell of freshly baked cookies. But eventually she did.

**  
Carmilla had finished her chores and mounted Buttermilk, riding him to his capacity the entire distance to the Gingers’ residence. She moved as quickly as she could, knocking on the door. She hoped Laura would open it, but unfortunately the perky one greeted her instead.  
“Oh hey Carmilla.” She whispered and allowed Carmilla to enter, signaling for her to be quite. This was weird, but Carmilla got it as she entered, Laura was fast asleep on the couch.  
Carmilla moved over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate of cookies, her eyes full of worry and never leaving Laura’s sleeping form.  
“Perry is Laura okay?” she asked. And Perry nodded that she was fine, but then exited the room. Probably meeting up the other red head.  
Carmilla watched Laura as she slept, she wanted to turn on the television, but was afraid that would awake the sleeping girl. She did do adorable twitchy things as she slept though. She was about to leave when Laura started to tremble violently. She had curled up into a ball and was shaking in her sleep. Her hands were gripped white knuckled on the side of the couch and she was sweating.  
She ran over to the sleeping girl in a frantic rush and shook her awake. Laura jolted up, and it took her a moment before she became of the beautiful girl staring at her in concern.  
“Hey Carm.” She said in a sudden smile. Carmilla raised an eyebrow and continued looking at Laura.  
“That’s what you’ve got to say. Laura you were shaking in your sleep. Are you ok?”  
Laura: “Yea I’m fine. Just a bad dream really.” Laura was smiling goofily at Carmilla, the horror of her dream completely forgotten, but the dark haired girl wasn’t convinced.  
Carmilla: “Wanna talk about it?”  
Laura: “Nope. But I do want to talk about how you didn’t show up yesterday.” Carmilla sat down on the couch and wrapped her arm around the bright eyed girl.  
Carmilla: “I just had a lot of things to do.” She was worried Laura would question her further, but luckily she didn’t. She only snuggled into Carmilla’s side, occasionally kissing the side of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if anyone has any ideas feel free to comment them and i'll try to incorporate them.


End file.
